


A Girl Who's Fought Back And Lost But She Keeps Getting Back Up

by VOID_OF_INSANITY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Papyrus will do the whip cream prank but with Spaghetti and the bucket trick also Spaghetti, And btw you a tsundere, And loves anime, But does good grades or passable grades in school, But warning 2nd fanfiction, Determination, Frisk only survived it cause ...., I like to have them in teens so sorry i dont thibk theres gonna be any Boning, I should stop talking, I want to imagine you having a leg off with Mettaton, Idk what college looks like because currently irl im in highschool, If people do ask ill tell you when its time so you can ask, Its sweet now, Jokes and PUNCH lines, Like For Sans he'll hide all your socks and fill your shoes with ketchup, Like in the future they have evil plans, M/M, NOW im abusing the tags, Oh and reader like games and is Alphys bestie, Papyrus knows his brother is sad so he tries to make him happy, Papyrus may or may not have killed Sans in one timeline because how terrible it is, Punch the Spaghetti, Reader is Reader - Freeform, Reader is a fighter a bit of a delinquent, Reader is not Frisk or Chara!, Sans and Papyrus work together, Screw racism, Screw school, So i suck i suck jolly ranchers, Some people dont like you at first like Sans, Some tags are kinds spoilers, Thank goodness Papyrus is going to cooking class cause his cooking had inproved, Unless you think the college way if people ask ill do it, Who knows this? ;3, You challenged Undyne, Your about a teen in college or highschool, different POVs, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOID_OF_INSANITY/pseuds/VOID_OF_INSANITY
Summary: Getting up such a pain you were so comfortable in bed... ugh your all sore from the bruises littering your body walking it off like a badass. You got ready for school....Walking to school you noticed a group in a alley you knew it wasn't your business but you can never stand for bullying. And in the rundown part of town they'll be getting more than just kicks and punches. Approaching the group, now standing behind one of the members looking over there shoulder was a skeleton monster. He was crouching trying to protect something. Then immediately you grabbed the man by his collar and slammed his face to a wall. He was knocked out. Now the other two aware one taking out a knife. "You stanking bitch what the fuck you doing." With a smile on your face you answered "Your lips must be moving but all I hear is "Blah Blah Blah" You are proof evolution can go in Reverse." You cracked your knuckles as one charged at you with a knife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I'm so bad at names help me. I'm Asgore level at names. And I hope this is good ;w; If you want you can check out my first fiction in my thing STARS UNDERSWAP. Yeah the name I know... I suck and um I'm going back to school so I might update like once a week sorry...

Opening your eyes the sun glared at you through the window. Getting up such a pain you were so comfortable in bed... ugh your all sore from the bruises littering your body they were from the fucking  
Perverts the other day.

You forcefully forget about it. Walking off the pain like a badass. You got ready for school.... Picking out some black jeans and a red tank top. You then put a black smoky vest with some red Jordons finally you put on a blue sweater jacket. With clothes on you proceeded to comb your hair. Then grabbing all your things for school you snagged a few mangas and your sketch book. With phone in hand you got your beloved headphones not those stringy head buds it was wireless too. You left for school.

Walking to school you noticed a group in a alley you knew it wasn't your business but you can never stand for bullying. And in the rundown part of town they'll be getting more than just kicks and punches. Approaching the group, now standing behind one of the members looking over there shoulder was a skeleton monster. He was crouching trying to protect something. Then immediately you grabbed the man by his collar and slammed his face to a wall. He was knocked out. Now the other two aware one taking out a knife. "You stanking bitch what the fuck you doing." With a smile on your face you answered "Your lips must be moving but all I hear is "Blah Blah Blah" You are proof evolution can go in Reverse." You cracked your knuckles as one charged at you with a knife. Quickly dodging the attack you went behind him giving him your hardest roundhouse kick to the face. He fell to the ground holding his nose. "Agh! Fucking dammit you broke my nose!" You laughed "Did I? I thought your face was on fire then someone tries to put it out with a hammer." The other goon simply stared in shock. With his partner distracted with himself he didn't notice the on coming punch. Right in his face it sbowed red. But trying to punch again he ducked and punches your gut. Momentarily paralyzed from more pain because of this. He knocked your feet to the ground. Not even a while ago he was prepared to rin but now that he had the advantage he took it. "You're a pretty little girl aren't you?" Strainting her now pinning her arms. "WhY do you have to be a Damn monster slut huh? And you got such a big fucking mouth too. Maybe I should shut you up..." He leans closer with his disgusting tounge. You gag and struggle more until he's about to close in. Your leg got free and kicked him HARD in the legs. "Mother Fucker!" You replied "I don't see anyone here who Fucked your mom last night." He grunts in anger and groans in pain.

That was close... You mostly deal with people near your size and age. And your kinds tall your 5,7. But those guys were full grown wimpy ads men. You dusted yourself off. In pain as well but shrugging it off. "Hey monster? Are you okay?" He was sitting holding his backpack leaning against the wall watching the whole fight. Oops. "HUMAN!" Damn is he loud. He sounds like someone you know actually. Seeing monsters you got used to him after 2 years on the surface you treated them as you treat everyone. Tolerant of them. But they were nicer than humans so you were nicer to them as well. "I AM WELL AT THE MOMENT BUT HUMAN DO YOU FARE WELL? THEY PUNCHED YOU..." Talking back,"I'm fine listen I don't know why your here but this is the dangerous part of the city so be careful alright skeleton?" Getting your point across. You were about to leave. "OH HUMAN THANK YOU FOR PROTECTING ME I WAS SAVING MY SPAGHETTI FOR MY BROTHER! HE FORGOT HIS LUNCH. SO I CAME TO DELIVER IT TO HIM. BUT SINCE HE DOESN'T REALLY EAT IT ANYWAY..." Taking a container of spaghetti out of his bag he handed it to you. "HERE! THIS SPAGHETTI WAS MADE BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND NOW HE BESTOWS THIS FOOD CUISINE TO YOU! ITLL HEAL YOUR INJURIES AND IT IS SPECIAL SPAGHETTI CAUSE I ADDED SPRINKLES!" He grins it was so genuine and caring you couldn't refuse the now you know innocent skeleton. You took his spaghetti and put it in your bag. "Thanks Great Papyrus and the name is Name." "ALSO HUMAN!" "Yeah Papyrus?" "YOU ARE QUITE SKILLED IN FIGHTING! IT RIVALS EVEN UNDYNE'S!" "Thanks."

Giving a two finger salute you left the scene. You didn't even know who she was. Or his brother but he said anyway. What a interesting monster. About to walk to school you turned back. Nah first day of school can wait for tommorow. Your going to go home. Walking back home from the trip. You leave your stuff by the door and now hold the container of spaghetti. Might as well eat it. Sitting down and getting a fork you took a bite it was sweet as heck like it was meat with chocolate not the worst but not the best either. As you were eating all your pain went away. "How convenient." Putting the plate away to wash it later you head back to bed to work later. That's when it came to you. "Oh my god his voice sounds like Skeletor!" Now sleeping you dreamt of his face in that Nyeh hehe heh Parody. You had a smile in your face.


	2. Little Miss Muffet Sat On A Tuffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School but tbh I think a lot of chapters are not going to be in school at all. Probably more like chilling at the house or hanging out with friends. So I guess I lied a bit. (°_°`) Baby don't hurt me don't hurt me no more. That song is stuck in my head.

Sleeping the day away your phone rang. ( It's ringtone was wi ings by hyuko. Good song. Or whatever you think it was.) Groaning you clutched the blanket tighter but when when it didn't stop ringing. You finally grabbed the thing. "Someone better be dead, dying, or about to." Then came the other end of the call.

"Huhuhuhu, Deary I need you to offer me a hand. I'm afraid our other worker Jessica called in again." You yawned out ,"But it's my day off Muffet." "I'll even pay you for your work just get over here quickly deary~." 

She left no room for you to deny her. Groaning even louder. You shoved the blanket off. Putting on your working uniform. But really it looked more like a purple maid dress. It was the uniform for this month. It was nice and all but you hate dresses. And it's just a bit to high that skirt.

Frowning harder and putting on your shoes that goes with the outfit. You had to leave your head phones behind. "I'll be back for you baby I promise." You whispered. Lastly putting the apron above your work clothes you started walking towards the building....

"Hello deary, it's been busy so go in the back and start preparing the batter." Giving her your dead stare. "Yes Muffet...." Resigning to your fate. You got to work getting all the ingredients. Flour, sugar, eggs, oil, butter, all the good stuff. Mixing the milk with the sweet gooey goodness. Muffet then came and took over while you handled the register. 

"Hello sir how can I help you with today?" You said with practiced lines. When in the inside you were dying. (Wake me up inside!) "Hello I would like maybe those? Or no I want donuts. No! Maybe..." She came everyday but could never pick something. Another dumb costumer. (Save me!) But thankfully Muffet came to the rescue offering some spider donuts and some spider cider. The person taking these choices left the bakery. "Next costumer please!"

You just wanna go to bed...

Work went on like this until it was nearing closing time. You couldn't be happier 8pm you were about to flip that sign when a costumer came in. 

You dyed a little inside.

Not that you don't like working for Muffet but today was just tiring. The person buying or actually goat monster was huge with long horns on his head. He wore a Hawai'n shirt with some cargo pants. The bottom of the pants looked a bit green as if in grass all day.

Since he was a monster they were always more bearable than humans and did their choices quickly. So going behind the counter quickly. You served the Monster.

"Human may I have some cupcakes and a cake? I need it for a gathering of friends." "We goat the cake but not the cupcakes you'll have to wait a bit."

A small pause.... 

Then you realized what you said. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry sir it just slipped out. Please accept my apology I-" A Santa Claus sort of laugh interrupted you. "Hohoho child all is fine. Besides it wasn't that baaaad." He laughed harder. When you put you 50% done face. And child?!

"Your order will be done momentarily." Getting the cake you placed it in it's box. "Do you want me to write anything?" With his laugh settled down he answered. "Yes please write "New New Home." "How come New New Home and not just New Home?" He looked sheepish as you dropped the subject. Handling the cake to him. He paid back in gold. Seeing this as a problem. You called Muffet to the stand. "Yo Muffet I need help." She was In the kitchen but came from the ceiling. Spider logic. 

Suddenly coming she who was always calm looked nervous? "Muffet he's paying in gold." Suddenly you got pinched. Acting the part, "ouch Muffet what the heck?" She pinched you again. And getting closer she whispered. "Hes the king..." Going wide eyed. "Hes the king?!" you said a bit too loudly. Muffet face palmed with one of her hands. "Your majesty-!" He cut you off before you said anything. "Please no formalities I am simply Asgore. Muffet can I buy your pastry?" "Of course sire~" He only sighed. Muffet taking the amount of gold with the cupcakes now finishing. He took the cake and cupcakes to the door just before leaving. "It was a pleasure to be at the service of your worker Muffet she is a good one." He winked then left.

Muffet breaking the ice. "Your the luckiest dummy." She flicked your head. Holding the spot your frowned. "How was I supposed to know he was the king?" "He's all over the news don't you watch it?" Looking away guilty answered her question. Now her sighing. "Well good work Name that's it for today I'll make sure you get paid." She giggled and webs dragged her back into the darkness of that ceiling. You shrugged tiredly calling it a day. 

Walking home again you locked your door then crashed to bed. "I missed you too bed." You slept in your clothes faster than you can say a pun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your so tired from school you draw anime.


	3. School ewe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to update this story when I update my other so at the same time. Or in Reverse order. I hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine the reader looks like miku but has lots of sass and comebacks. She just has her hair in a ponytail though instead of twin tails.

That alarm would shut up. You like the song but you just wanna sleep. You were so tempted to throw your phone on the wall but then you have to but and work for a new one. Spending all your money cause of that for at least a week. You weighed the pros and cons before the phone gave you the bird and rang again. 

So tempted...

Reluctantly you left your phone getting out of work clothes and putting on some normal ones. You put some long black skirt with shorts underneath so if someone peaked there was nothing to show. Some nice white shirt with a anchor on the front and two black arm bands. Thing your hair back you combed it back to a ponytail. Putting socks you put some long back laced up boots. 

You felt like dressing up a but today. 

Grabbing your backpack and headphones you opened and locked the door. Leaving for school again.

Walking your way downtown, fast. XD You crossed the always dangerous part of the alley if you didn't the detour will take a hour longer. Making a turn this is where you found skeletor. You mean Papyrus. You acknowledged it then went on your way. 

Criminals and drug addicts alike tried to leer at you mentally undressing you. You felt disgusted but stood brave glaring at those who try to stair. Most look away when they saw you. But always some looked at you back wiggling their eyebrows and licking their lips with a dirty grin. You flipped those guys off.  Finally out of that side of town you reached the other to your school and work. 

First school then sleep then food then... another vacation day due to work. You're so happy you got two days off. 

Walking into the campus, you immediately sat near the library.  Searching for your phone you typed out a text...

StreetFightergurl (You): Gurl where U at?

A few seconds later you already had a response.

MewMewKissyDinocutie: OMW Just saying goodbye to the gf before I go. -w- 

Alphys talked about her all the time. She sounds really cool and badass. But never as cool as you.

StreetFightergurl : k I'll B in da library

MewMewKissyDinocutie :Isnt spelled Librarby??? (°_° ")

StreetFightergurl : Wat nu it's library??? 

MewMewKissyDinocutie : (-_- )...

StreetFightergurl : (--__--)... 

Ending the conversation you knew the next time you meet you will have a stare off.

In the Librarby... darn you Alphys...  

Sitting down in one of the bean bags you pulled out your manga you put in the other day. Randomly picking one what you held was a manga called, "Full Metal Panic," it was a nice anime but the manga was better. Reading chapter 4 as Sousuke dressed as Fumo. You were interrupted by a familiar dinosaur. 

So the staring contest began..................

She blinked first.

"H-How you always-s win?" You smiled smugly at her. "It's a gift." Then cue wink. She only deadpanned. "So~." As she sat down as well taking out One Punch man. "When are you and Undyne gonna marry~?" With a devilish grin she sputtered out. "I-I have no idea what you're-re talking ab-bout!" "Come on Alphys it's been what 2-3 Years? You should propose!" She only reddens further unable to form thoughts into words. You left her alone so she can recover but you still snickered. 

Regaining her posture. "A-actually okay, I'll come c-clean...." She nervously played with her claws. "I g-got a ring..." You shrunk in further. Silence.... "Oh my god Alphy!" You hugged your friend her being squished in the process. "You should totally propose!" You swing your friend. Not knowing you were accidentally choking her. "I ship you too so hard my OTP!" You didn't feel movement... You didn't notice. "So when are you going to do it?!" You asked excitedly. Alphys was choking with white foaming coming out.

"Oh... shit."

Staying with her in the nurse's office she fully recovered with some monster food. "Sorry Alphy I don't know my own strength..." She sighed happy to breathe again. "It's o-okay you didn't mean it. Plus you are strong." She left it at that. Staying with her took all day and that's how you missed two days of school in a row. 

Third times the charm~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bothering to read ;w;


	4. I'm running out of titles and it's only 3rd chapter help me please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Papyrus try to avoid him but he catches you anyway then someone catches both of you sent it to a group chat then you threaten to throw out all her manga. Which person believes you'll do it and then for a treaty of peace offers a frozen treat. Then you try to ditch the skeleton again another skeleton catches you. Unprepared you kick the skeleton then running home you sigh in relief. Sleeping and you wake up to a new day it felt like dejavu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Papyrus is a great artist since he painted that mountain formation but when he actually draws something it looks like a cat riding a dinosaur when it was actually a flower. XD

Already putting your boots on with your headphones you went to the school. Wearing just some simple shorts and a black jacket. Grabbing your backpack you ran to the place knowing you were almost late. 

"Shiiiiiittttttttt-"

Your phone rang with Alphys ringtone. 

MewMewKissyDinocutie: Name! Your about to be late! I still don't see you! I heard there's gonna be a tardy sweep if you don't come you going to get in trouble girl!

Running halfway through the city. Running with your backpack in front of you and grabbing your phone you answered.

StreetFightergurl: Afy caT alk rite ow omw 2 kick skools ass! 

MewMewKissyDinocutie: Hurry then you got like 9 minutes! 

Nodding at your phone as if she can see it. You ignored the phone in favor of getting to school in time.

To cut some seconds you jumped over a few fences almost getting bite by one of the pitbulls. You knew what type they were cause you loved those dogs. 

"But not today!"

Shoving a dog out the way mentally promising it a great later. You ran through the park. Where there was a bunch of mothers with their babies. 

"Are you kidding me!" 

Your yell caused the infants and babies to cry. Causing all their mothers to glare at you. Starting to chase after you to most likely beat you with their purse.

"Holy shit!"

Looking back for a second you saw how all the moms got their purses ready and how one mom stayed behind to care for the children. 

With about 50 moms chasing you, running faster you notice something. It was a father among the group with a care bag for his baby. He was slowly catching up. 

You sweated of the exertion. 

The man catching up and the women cheering him on you quickly climbed a tree. 

None of the women climbing so you had a chance to check the time...

8:06am! 

You only had 3 more minutes! You're barely half way! Although the moms did help a little. Looking down you startled to see the man already on the 1st branch. 

Jumping into action you climbed higher to reach another tree and proceeded to jump down branch to branch. 

The man shocked at this development.

Finally getting away you ran to school again...

As the man climbed down he sighed. "Sorry girls I couldn't make it..." He looked down.

But suddenly all the girls flocked him. "Your so cool!" Another "Hey big man are you single?" One woman," Hello handsome!" All saying things he was single now because his girlfriend left him with the baby. But now....

"Ladies, ladies please control yourselves."

 

Back to out main character they were finally in the good part of the city. They had to make it with 2 minutes to spare.

Seeing more cars in traffic she climbed a car from the back.

The couple in the car yelling profanities at our heroine. Still kept driving at least this was faster. After a block or too it was only the lady yelling and finally stopping at a red light the man got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride! I was gonna be late for school!" 

Jumping off you were only a few houses away. Kicking into gear you see that a cat was chasing you. It wouldn't be bad if it was just one but then more rough, scratchy, hungry cats came. 

"What the Hell is wrong with today!?" About to reach the school. You suddenly smell fish? But why? Wait... Your tuna sandwich! Fuqk! "Is this what you want?!"

Holding it in the air. They circled around you ready to pounce. "Then here take it!" You threw the sandwich and watched for a second at they devoured and tore through the small thing. 

Using this for escape. You ran in school with a minute to spare. Other student across the fence noticed your spectacle and cheered. 

+100 respect

Waving at them you had run into Alphys. 

Some noticing you hang with monsters...

-20 respect

But you still had respect in general.

Highfiving you bf you did those anime smiles In horizon. She always said you could put it off looking cool.

"Hey Alphy you wouldn't believe the morning I had..."

"Well was it about a girl in the park today?"

"Yes....? How did you know?"

"Well one of the humans were a news reporter! That's not the only reason your being cheered for! Everyone assumed it was you because you dropped you headphones!"

"My what!?"

Looking at yourself you had no such thing. 

"Those bastards!"

Everyone knows in the school you had those specific ear piece. So everyone knew it was you. Luckily the ladies and man never really caught your face.

"Y-yeah sorry about that."

It's cool I can get some others I guess..."

The bell rung.

"Ha well I'll tell you anyway it was a crazy morning! Later Alphy"

"L-later!"

Finally in school for the first time in 3 days you entered the classroom to find it locked. 

"The hell!" The sign said

"Report to gym and wait there for further instructions." 

I could've skipped school this whole time....

You groaned loud enough for for Alphys to hear you across the school. 

"Was that Name?" Shrugging it off she worked back to her physics class.

In the gym you saw another class already running around the track. 

This one runner was faster than all the rest and he was quite tall too. Wait....

Our class on the track now. The tall figure spotted you.

"NAME IS THAT YOU!?"

You have a nod. Processing this.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WENT TO SCHOOL! OH MY GOSH DO WE HAVE THE SAME CLASSES!?"

You shrugged.

"Actually... " You forgot his name... shit.

"...Skeletor" Nailed it. "I'm just here because class is out."

The skeleton thought of the name.

"WOWIE ALREADY GIVING ME A NICKNAME! THAT IS WHAT THE BEST OF FRIENDS DO!"

You didn't want to say anything about that. He just looked so happy...

Running slower than usual due to all the soreness in your body from the morning marathon...

"WOW FRIEND YOU SHOULD WORK YOUR RUNNING IT CAN USE IMPROVEMENT! MAKE SURE TO RUN REGULARLY!"

He ran ahead of you.

Now you wanted to punch his face. But since you were really tired. You'll just avoid him from now on.

Thus the periods of classes began...

He wasn't in your first period obviously but you had to keep running with him on track. You were still the fastest girl there. As soon as the bell rung you left the scene.

Period 2, you were walking to your own physics when the skeleton saw you he tried to talk with you. But you ran away to ditch him. The rest of the class was tiring but you did all your work.

Period 3, your Spanish class. You spoke a bit and were working on it. And proceedingly getting better. No loud skeleton there.

Period 4 math, your worst subject but you had a nice teacher who helped you in your work and explained thing for you. You got throughout the class upon leaving the skeleton saw you again. Going to talk to you, you ran into the girl's restroom. He tried following you there the creep and all the women on the restroom threw soap and toilet paper at him. It was safe to say he left. Wait do skeletons have genders? Shit that would make sense he didn't know.

Period 5 lunch your favorite subject but you had no food. Sitting next to Alphys you sighed as your stomach growled. Alphys jumped at she only heard that a few times. But luckily the students that cheered you on offered some food. Thanking them you sha red with Alphys some pocky, chocolate, and some milk it was good. 

Period 6 your English and history class it was pretty much mixed class two in one deal. Unfortunately you had to do twice the work instead of one. No skeleton for two periods.

Last class of the day one of only 2 reasons you go to school. Art and your bf Alphys. But she wasn't In any of your classes so art for now. In your seat in the middle of the class you paid extra attention getting ready to draw and there he was. Entering the cclassroom.

Sitting RIGHT FREAKING NEXT OF YOU. 

You scoot your desk to the left a bit.

"HELLO FRIEND WOW YOUR GOOD AT RUNNING AWAY! AND I KNOW WHY YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY... I KNOW IT'S CLEAR... YOU'RE-"

The teach answered," Papyrus what have I told you about yelling and talking in class?"

His voice was lower but still loud as if talking very big. "To Not Do It..."

"Good now pay attention." You snickered at his defeated face.

The rest of the class went smoothly with you drawing a diamond of smoke and bubbles of crystals and shapes. Papyrus design turned out really went except for the dog like thing.

You didn't want to question it or he'll try to talk to you. 

The end of school announcement with the last bell you had to run to say goodbye to Alphys and you had to run twice as run with the skeleton trying to talk to you.

Putting all your supplies as fast as possible you outside to where the parking lot is. Seeing Alphys you were about to run up to her. When a voice stopped you. 

"HUMAN NAME PLEASE WAIT! I KNOW WHY YOU RUN!"

"If you know them stop chasing me!" You answered back.

Running quicker to Alphys you were so tired of running all day today. Your running getting slower he held  you from behind.

You struggled tiredly in his grip. 

"Let me go!"

"I KNOW WHY YOU RUN! ITS CLEAR! BUT I'M NOT SURE I CAN YET ACCEPT THESE FEELINGS... HUMAN NAME I SEE IT NOW! 

YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME."

That's when Alphys finally decided to listen and see the scene. With you trying to get away and he holding you firmly but not painfully.

"P-papyrus and Nam-me? What are you doing here? Together.... holding each other.... closely like t-this...?"

She was answered with silence.

"Omg is this real oh my gosh it has to be I totally support you guys and I ship it."

With her shipping smile on she took a picture while Papyrus posed still holding you now bridal style. 

"ALPHYS DOn'T YoU DArE!"

"To-o late I took it I sending it to the group chat."

"ALPHYS I WILL THROW OUT ALL YOUR MANGA!" 

She squeaked and then surrendered. 

"F-Fine but I'm still keeping it." You groaned but accepted. 

"You also have to give us Ice cream for a apology."

Now she groaned.

"Fin-ne...."

Papyrus who was quiet the whole time cheered in the name of ice cream. 

"I WANT VANILLA WITH SPRINKLES!" 

With th other students starting to gather and watch you 3 fled the area.

Later at the nice cream stand. Felix the rabbit with you had nice cream there more than once. You picked coffee flavored ice cream with a cherry on top. But really you love all icecreams. Alphys had a blue and green fusion of a popsicle and Papyrus got what he wanted. 

Alphys probably texting-someone in her phone. You told her you were gonna ditch Papyrus.

"But he's so nice! How can you do that?!"

"He's been chasing me everywhere Alphys even the girls restroom! He deserves to be ditched!"

She gasped at the mention of the restrooms. "Fine but I said I wouldn't stop you." 

"Alphys what do you mean-"

"Papyrus she's getting away!"

You groaned and you promised  to Alphys.

"I'm gonna burn your Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Collection!"

"Papyrus N-nevermind!" 

But it was too late he was following you yelling to hang out some other time. Curse you Alphys but turning on Your heal. You bumped into a person who grabbed you. 

"Let me Go!"

"Heh looks like your in a hurry... to ditch my bro. Well let me tell you something pal..-" you kicked his nonexistent balls.

He still groaned and on the ground. Papyrus seeing this and faster. Alphys who saw started running too. Noticing who you kicked was a skeleton. You ran all the way home. In about 20 minutes. Collapsing on your bed you fell asleep again with your clothes on but shoes off. 

Later you have to get some new headphones...

Falling asleep you woke up.

Already putting your boots on with your headphones you went to the school. Wearing just some simple shorts and a black jacket. Grabbing your backpack you ran to the place knowing you were almost late again.

Wait again? Hearing the noise you forgot that thought.

"Shiiiiiittttttttt-"

Your phone rang with Alphys ringtone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed I think it's obvious? You unintentionally killed sans and frisk loaded.
> 
> Also a longer chapter yay ;3


	5. What did I say again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing so we skip to the bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed... I won't say my reasons because I already did in my other story. I'm just tired and overworked right now. So now this will also update once a week Saturday and Sunday rarely and sometimes both.

Going the whole day it felt like you did this before but before you can mention this to Alphys you'll be distracted and forget the thought.

At the end of the day caught by Papyrus you are some of the only people who can look depressed eating nice cream. 

After Alphys tattled on you, you ran into a lonely figure. Who held you in place.

"Hey buddy how come you're running from my  ** _B R O T H E R_**?" 

A sinister grin in place as if he saw your sins. He didn't scare you showing he can back it up. He only proved in his sockets there was a challenge and fight to be made. 

Trying to get out of his grip it proved useless. You even bit him biting your lips in the process bleeding quite a bit. 

"Stupid ass!" 

"Actually I'm a stupid skeleton" he winked

"Ugh!" 

Trying to punch him he held your first with this blue aura.

"Now behave or my bro might get sad that you left him."  

Being dragged back to the monsters you struggled to free yourself.

"Hey bro look what I found."

"SANS YOU KNOW WE AREN'T SUPOOSED TO CAPTURE HUMANS ANYMORE!"

"But isn't she your FRIEND?"

You shook your head fiercely.

"OF COURSE SHE IS!" 

You tried rolling away thinking of the song rolling girl. After a while Papyrus saw you.

"FRIEND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Anywhere just not here"

Alphys nodded in approval. 

When the others weren't looking the fat skeleton because you don't care to say what else gave you a slice to the neck you're gonna die look. In return you gave no fucks and stuck out your tounge.

The two turning back you tried rolling again. 

"O-oh come on Name! Stay please?"

"...."

".........."

".................No............"

"Okay..." she didn't put much of a fight.

"FRIEND PLEASE STAY!"

But he did. 

"Dude please leave me alone!"

His always smiling face frowned. 

"OKAY I WILL BUT YOU MUST PROMISE TO HANG OUT AGAIN SOMETIME!"

"Yeah yeah I'll go just let me out of this magic thing!"

Being freed from sans as soon as Papyrus so much as blinked you booked it. All the way home. Tired you went to bed to end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is not well made and super short.


	6. Monsters won't leave you alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly better chapter I hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I been busy again I'm in like 6 clubs plus school and all... I might have to do PE in the summer which sucks terribly... just bad overall but I'll try to make this chapter slightly better so.

The rest of the school week you avoided the skeleton like the plague, but you still hung out with Alphys.

Now being the weekend, you spent it like the productive person you are.

You binge watched a new entire series of anime. 

Just so you know it was a good anime! But you think you died a little inside. Cause you only watch about 1/4th Of it.

(Can you guess what anime?)

At around 8pm, there was a knock on your door.

Putting on some boots, you answered the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's m-me..."

You know that stutter and nervous speech anywhere. Opening the door revealed the shy dinosaur.

"Alphys what are you doing here ESPECIALLY at night? You know it's dangerous."

You said with mock anger, unable to actually direct it at her in anyway.

"S-sorry but I know you avoid him..."

"Alphys if it's gonna be about skeletor then I'm not going to talk about it."

"I k-know b-but he's he's actually a good guy just give him a c-chance!"

"Alphys please just-"

" **YOU fucking disgusting freak, get out of our neighborhood! You should be put down like the animal you are, nasty fucking things I-"**

You threw a knife you had near you. It wasn't a good shot since it was dark outside but it did the trick piercing to their wall.

" _Hey talk to my FRIEND like that again... well... You not going to like me when I'm angry_."

The almost bald, rounded man backed off cursing about that crazy bitch and disgusting freaks of nature.

"Hey Alphys come inside and- SHIT!"

She was starting to breath constantly like if she were in a panic attack. Which she probably was. 

Not sure to hold her or not. The first thought won as you got to her.

Setting her down on the work down couch you locked the door behind you then going to comfort your friend.

"Alphys please it's okay... shit I don't know what to do..."

You awkwardly patted her back rubbing it a bit. 

She was closing her eyes squinting as tears came out. She held her head as she went through the process.

Eventually after a while she finally settled down. Repeating things like, "5 things you can see, 4 things you could hear, 3 things you can feel, 2 things you can smell, and 1 thing you could taste."

You weren't sure about the last one but it seemed it was helping her calm down.

Finally opening her eyes she gave a blank sort of stare. 

"Are you... Okay Alphys?"

Blinking she snapped out of it.

"Y-yeah I'm s-sorry it's it's j-just that reminded m-me of when t-they....they...."

"Don't talk about it besides you already told me a long time ago. I know so please just calm down. I'm not good at comforting people or monsters."

Still awkwardly rubbing her back. You stopped getting up to the kitchen. Calling out from the room. 

"Hey Alphys do you want some tea, some soda, or maybe coffee? I also got water."

"What k-kind of soda?"

"It's Root beer or Dr. Pepper."

"Then water p-please."

Getting a cup of tap water, you also got yourself some root beer.

Sitting on the couch you handed her, the drink.

"T-thanks and s-sorry about t-that..."

"It's cool, do you... just wanna watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie on Netflix?"

You offered.

"Y-yeah please but I have to s-sleep early to go to home tommorow."

She said with a sudden seriousness.

Looking intensively at her as she did with me.

We both laughed with how much of a lie that we'll sleep early watching anime.

"Sleep is for the weak!"

She laughed with a small snort. You along with her. Putting the anime you both watched until the sun came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short but slightly better... I can tell Alphys story here in the next chapter or I can say it for whoever ask... your choice I guess. Or for a really later chapter and next chapter maybe... well see Papyrus or Undyne. You choose! Or both ;3


	7. Scaly skin Fish (B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time my phone closes it just immediately deletes everything mother-of FROGS UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJHJJJJJJJJHHHHHHHHHH

The two of you sleeping around 5 you think.

Both of you woke up to a very loud ringtone.

"The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune"

You jumping up in your half asleep stupor prepared for a fight swaying at your feet.

Below you the dinosaur squeaked as she went to answer her phone.

Looking to the source of the noise you calmed and proceeded to turn off the tv that was on all night.  Geez that was gonna cost you.

"O-oh hey Undyn-ne.."

"I'm f-fine at a friend's house..."

"No I wasn't kidnapped or hurt. I-im safe I just s-stayed over..."

"Okay I'll come by in about 20 minutes...."

"I-I L-Lov-ve Y-ou t-too..."

With her face reddening she hung up the phone.

Hiding your teasing smirk which she saw anyway.

"Shut U-up!" Grabbing her knees on the ground.

"But Alphys I haven't said Anything~"

She then threw a pillow at my face which you let hit your face.

"Y-you could've blocked that."

"Yeah well don't cha got to get ready for your Girl Friend~"

She squeaked holding the pillow to her face.

"So hey you think you got time for breakfast... or..."

Checking the time was about 11:27am.

"Brunch dang it's that late? So what do you say?"

She pulling her head out.

"N-no thanks... or how about you come to my house! I can cook bacon or... some ramen."

"Sounds great I'll dress up like a human instead of moving trash. Besides I'll love to try your cooking."

You said with a wink.

Her nodding you took your cue to leave.

Instead of your long shirt for a dude but it had a picture of Zelda twilight princess so you bought it and men boxers cause they're comfortable.

You changed to any of your clean clothes. Because you really didn't want to do anything.

Looking at your clothes pile you found a Freddy Couger Sweater with some slightly purposely ripped jean shorts with some of you leather combat boots.

Combing your hair back because you leave it down rarely. Special occasions or at night only. You grabbed you hair to a ponytail.

You decided with or not you Want or not to put a hat to match the Freddy Coyger sweater with a turtle neck.

Nah...

Checking out of your room you meet Alphys who is already done with her shoes on.

"A-Alright let's go, I'll be outside."

Moving close behind her you locked the door to your cheap little house. Then followed her to her not stolen car.

"How is it not...."

You said no more.

"You always tell me how dangerous it is so I installed an security system on my car so whoever touches it would get electrocuted!"

She said with enthusiasm for her work.

"Whoa I forget sometimes you know..."

"O- of what?"

Back to her stutters again.

"How much of a Nerd~ you are~"

You said with a grin.

With her no billabong face she turned to her car.

"That's it I'm leaving you go s-starve."

"But Alphys it's free food~"

"You w-would come for food if it was free h-huh?" 

"Ouch Alphys your hurting my feelings."

"You have no feelings" 

She said normal at first but after flinching a bit.

Without another word. She opening the door for you, glaring at you, you got in her car. 

"Thank you for the food Alphys"

"I should ask U-Undyne to punch you."

"But Alphys come on I'm your friend what if she hurts me?"

"Oh please you h-handled worst."

She starting the car to drive you played with her stereo.

It was all anime cds.

"Weebo..."

Not sure if she heard for not you put Soul Eater Black Moon.

Inside her car was smooth leather seats. It was mostly a creamy color with the rest white. But her steering wheel and floor mats have kill la kill characters with sword art online.

Reclining the seat back lying down you listened to music looking out the window.

Pretending your in a music video cause you don't have your headphones.

It turns out her house is not far from the school unlike your far away home.

It was a two story home, just looking you could tell it was nicer than yours.

Hoping you look actually decent like a rich person you thought a 6/10. 

You suddenly thought of her girlfriend crud she much be super sophisticated and be very athletic like Alphys always says. You hope you make a good impression.

Because who would want you hanging out with their girlfriend if they hated you. Itll always be awkward and tense.

Alphys parking the house she turned to you.

"H-hey you never been at my house before right? I'll show you around come on its a safe neighborhood."

Stepping out of her car. This time you followed behind her as she lead almost confidently.

She opening the door you looked in the interior.

It was total Japanese style with futons and everything.

If she didn't hear before you told her again.

"You weebo."

"I-I know."

Sitting by the small table you also saw a piano by the room with little fish stickers at the legs of it.

"Alphys you play?"

"N-No but Undyne does she'll be coming i-in a bit so I'll start making food. Feel free to watch tv and stuff."

With her not leaving yet became a little weird. 

"Um d-do you wany soda?"

"Sure."

"Okay i-ill do that."

 She left already getting the ramen out with the soda. Heating up the ramen water. She left it on the counter.

Getting a cup for soda she was going to hand it to you before she tripped.

Spilling all it's contents on you.

"O-oh no i-im s-sorry oh my gosh i-ill get towels-"

"Alphys it's cool just... do you hAve a shirt or something? This is gonna get sticky."

"O-oh yeah c-come follow m-me."

Up the stairs going to her room.

Her bed was those comfortable for one beds but imagining her and her gf it must be so uncomfortable... unless they got close. 

You're not thinking of that...

The rest of the room was blue this time with a small balcony and pink curtains.

On the side of the room was a closet but that's invading privacy. And the other side a bathroom.

Alphys going through the closet she was going to hand you a very small shirt suspiciously her size.

"Uh I'll g-get Undyne shirt I'm s-sure she won't mind."

Grabbing one of hers was better fitting.

"Alright thanks Alphys I'll change in the restroom."

"I have to change too. I-I been in these clothes since Y-yesterday!"

Both going in respectable places to change.

Getting out of your sweater you were lucky it didn't go through your sports bra.

You heard a bang downstairs.

Looking at the shirt it was white with a black anchor on it, it was a nice shirt with a v neck.

"Eeeek! U-Undyne!"

"ALPHY YOU'RE BACK! OH COME ON YOU DIDNT LOOK SO EMBARRASSED WHEN YOU LOOKED AT ME NAKED!"

"U-Undyne!!!"

This was so fucking awkward, on so many levels. You don't think you can look at Alphys the same way anymore...

"OKAY LET ME TAKE A SHOWER REAL QUICK! ITS BEEN ROUGH LAST NIGHT CATCHING THAT FUCKING MURDER!"

You thought she'll be quieter? And wait did she say shower?!

"U-UNdYnE!!!"

That was the loudest you ever heard the dinosaur.

The door knob turned since you forgot to lock it and the door opening revealed a Fish Woman.

You are learning a lot of things today.

Her face was all happy about 2 seconds ago. But now it was pure RAGE.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU HUMAN?!"

She then started to charge at you in the small restroom. With not much space or chance to resort not hitting the girlfriend. 

You defended yourself and punched her in her stomach.

"NASTY FUCKING HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WAIT A SECOND... IS THAT WHY ALPHYS IS NAKED?! DIRTY HUMAN YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!!!"

Her punches twice as strong you fought back the same amount still trying to avoid punching her for Alphys sake. 

"STOP T-THIS!"

Pushing Undyne out of the room you could dodge her attacks easier now. And boy was she actually a challenge she seemed almost as strong as you.

Almost.

Easily dodging her she grew more frustrated, you knew this would be her downfall as you pushed her in the wall.

"ARGHHHH ILL KILL YOU!-"

"S-SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO M-ME!!!"

That is what stopped your fighting.

You thought awhile ago she was at her loudest guess your were wrong.

Both of you glaring at each other backed off looking at her now.

"O-Oh geez that worked? Um... Undyne listen P-please."

"SHE'S JUST A DISGUSTING HUMAN SHE FUCKING... SHE FUCKED WITH YOU RIGHT?!"

"EEP!"

Flinching she took a few sseconds before speaking again.

"She i-is the friend i-i told you about.-"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! SHE-"

"LET M-ME FINISH!"

She gathering her thought continued once more. 

"S-she was the friend I hung out last night. We were watching anime. After the call. She o-offered some food but I said s-she should come to our house and eat food. I was giving her soda when i-i tripped and spilled it on her. She asked for a s-shirt so I gave her one of yours since I was in the sand clothes from y-yesterday I changed too. And that's when you came in..."

After her long rant. 

Undyne processed all the information.

Turning to you, you stilled gave a small glare.

"SO... SHE DIDN'T TAKE YOU..."

"N-No she didnt.."

"SHE'S YOUR FRIEND?"

"Y-Yes..."

"OKAY..."

All 3 standing in very awkward silence. Undyne broke it.

"SORRY HUMAN FOR UH CALLING YOU SHIT AND PUNCHING YOU WELL IF I COULD'VE LAND A DAMN HIT. YOU'RE NOT BAD."

"I could say the same Fish Woman...."

Alphys suffering from the tension and awkwardness left the room putting the rest of her clothes and getting the ramen.

"I need to get a shirt..."                                        "I NEED TO GET A SHOWER..."

Talking at the same time you both had a small moment of understanding.

You grabbed the shirt from the restroom while she grabbed some of her clothes to shower.

Both leaving, you already felt relief. 

Putting the shirt on you also felt better being covered. Hearing the shower starting you left the room to go downstairs. 

Alphys was already in a shirt and some pajama pants. Guess she was in a rush. 

Silently she handed your ramen which was cold. But you ate it anyway.

Silent once more this time you broke it.

"So you said you wanted her to punch me..."

"Oh my god p-please shut up."

;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punch a Fish make a wish
> 
> Sorry I lied it was Undyne.


	8. SIGH.... Let's Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was different at first but then I had them come over. Where Papyrus goes Sans follows whether you see him or not. @w@...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel i haven't updated at all... Like it been forever even though it's a few days. Work is piling up on me. Heh I am half asleep so this may not be even half as okay as it usually is ;w; sorry I'm bad at this fiction.

After eating with Alphys. Undyne finally came down the stairs.

Thus more awkwardness was ensured.

She came down and decided to eat the cold ramen too. Except it was more like she chugged it than eaten it. 

You couldn't call her out because you do the same thing just not when Alphys was around because she says you could choke.

Anyway....

"H-How about we watch anime?"

For talking for the first time during this tension. 

"YOU LIKE ANIME?"

"I sworn a pledge to devote my time on Anime."

You say in a mock serious manner.

Quickly you all gathered to the source of the output of anime.

Tv and Netflix.

"A-Activate the T-Televison!"

She said in a playful, commanding way.

"YES, CAPTAIN ALPHYS!"

She simply flipped the switch.

"DONE ALPHYS 'MAM!"

"E-Excellent!"

"N-Name!"

Getting into the strange role, you felt Undyne is better fit for a Captain but whatever.

"Yes Captain Alphys 'Man!"

"Show us o-our next mission to d-do!"

"Aye 'Mam!"

Picking out an anime you saw Attack on Titans, Naruto, Ourran Highschool Host club, Jojo bizarre adventures, and One Punch Man. They were all ones you loved but JoJo was one of your favorites. 

"JOJO BIZARRE ADVENTURES 'MAM!"

"G-Good job Cadet you are relieved of your duty and you too cadet U-undyne."

"Aye 'Mam!"

"Aye 'Mam!"

Being in Rotc before you did a about face.

As did Undyne. 

You wonder if she's in the police force or something or was one underground.

Both of you sat on the couch both on each side of Alphys. You weren't sure you liked Undyne yet cause of what just happened so you were wary of her.

You can tell she's ready for a fight with the way her shoulder are still tensed. She's trying to look calm but you can see right through her...

Alphys shakingly holding the game controller to start the anime. It only took minutes for your guard to go down during the show. 

With that you were fully absorbed into their cool poses and fighting style.

Afterall you try to copy some of those moves in your fights.

Undyne was apparently got into the anime to because she started shouting at the characters like you were already doing. Cheering for them. Seeing someone on a screen, seeing their journey, fights, and friendships... really makes you root for them.

Alphys clutching a pillow watched the screen with her eyes hardly blinking in case of missing any of it.

Around episode 7 so about 3 hours and a half around 4pm there was a knock on the door.

Alphys pausing the anime. Undyne jumped off the couch and ran to the door like the energetic person she is.

"WHO IS IT?!"

" **MUFFLED YELLS BEHIND THE DOOR"**

"Wait a second..."

You squinted at Alphys suspiciously. 

She fidgeting and sweating nervously. 

Undyne opening the door revealed the skeleton you been trying so hard to avoid.

" **UNDYNE!"**

"S-Surprise?" 

She said shrugging her shoulders while raising her hands side by side her face.

You tried hiding behind the tv. To hide there until he leaves but Undyne the evil fish came.

"HEY PAPYRUS HAVE YOU MET THE HUMAN!!!"

You sagged dead in her grip going limp so you'll be harder to hold.

"HEY GET UP AND STOP BEING A PUNK!"

" **OH UNDYNE I KNKW THAT HUMAN! SHE'S MRS.ALPHYS FRIEND!"**

"P-Papyrus stop saying mrs it's not like we're married!"

Undyne blushed.

"  **WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE GOING TOTO MARRY! IN JUST WAITING WHO'S GOING TO DO SO FIRST."**

"...DAMN PAPYRUS THAT'S BRUTAL."

**"ITS TRUE!"**

"NARGHHH! IT'S TIME TO NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!!"

That's the first time I saw Papyrus scared not even during those guys... 

You Facepalm in your limp body which was thrown to the couch after she chased after him.

He ran up the stairs and down until he was caught by the kitchen because he was cornered.

"PAPYRUS~" 

With a evil grin adoring her face.

She pounced on the monster grazing her knuckles against his head until he begged for MERCY.

" **PLEASE DO NOT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"**

You can use this for your advantage if the need ever rises. You smile mischievously.

The two finally giving up the display for now. Undyne turned to Papyrus.

"PAPYRUS IN AFRAID YOUR COOKING LESSON WILL HAVE TO CANCEL FOR TODAY..."

**"OH..."**

He said sadly.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE WATCHING ANIME WITH US!!!" 

" **OH... YOUR LITTLE KID SHOWS. CALL IT WHATEVER YOU LIKE BUT IT'S STILL CARTOONS-"**

"ANIME IS LIFE!" 

WITH ALL 3 GIRLS SAYING SO THEY STOOD AGAINST PAPYRUS WHO WAS FORCED TO WATCH ANIME WITH THEM.

-m-' so tired sorry it's not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I tried oh and if there are more errors than usual please correct me or point it out. I'm basically dead at this point.
> 
> I'm honestly not thinking so sorry if it's weird.
> 
> Oh I lied again Papyrus is here. I honestly usually a honest person just T>


	9. Stupid Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why you gotta be so rude :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.

Watching about a marathon full of anime into a single day and Papyrus dying on the couch.

The anime Spirited Away and loving that movie you kept chucking pillows at him to stop groaning.

All 3 of the girls so involved with the movie.

We hardly noticed when a baritone voice was right behind us.

"hey paps... huh how long they been there?"

" **I'M DYING SANS I CAN'T GO ON THEY BEEN WATCHING BABY CARTOONS ALL DAY-OMPFFF!!!** "

Throwing a larger pillow so hard it twisted his head a little.

You turned back to the movie.

A boney hand gripped hard on your shoulder.

"Do You Want To Have a Bad Time-"

"Listen dude I honestly don't care so shut up a minute so I can watch some anime."

He left you after that. But soon you felt something hard hit your head.

"Ow..."

Turning you thought you saw something white before it disappeared looking at the fat skeleton he only grinned as usual.

"You stupid F-Ow..."

You felt another hit to the head.

You glared at the smug bastard.

" **BROTHER I THINK YOU SHOULD STOP...** "

"SHHHH THIS IS THE PART NO FACE COMES IN!"

Sans looking at the screen his eyes went out leaving black pits for eyes.

Taking your boot near you, you threw it at the fat skeleton.

Even not looking he dodged.

His eye sparked with a promise of a fight.

You mouthed the words...

"Come at me Bro"

That's when you saw this little bone hit you square in the forehead.

"MoThA FUquK-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! DAMMIT!"

Undyne then proceeded to lift the couch with Alphys and Papyrus on it.

"U-Undyne P-Please calm D-down! EPPP!"

She squeaked as the couch got higher.

The same time as Alphys

" **N-NYEH! PLEASE DON'T DO A VIOLENCE!"**

You think you were about to do a violence...

Hoping onto the couch Undyne was lifting you did a wrestling take down move towards Sans.

"ARGHHHHH!"

You yelled.

The skeleton seeing this was not fast enough to teleport.

"SHI!!!!!!!"

You were about to punch said skeleton when a orange magic held you back.

" **EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN!"**

"NGRAHHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHA!"

The crazed fish wife yelled while laughing.

Alphys finally hoping down on a pillow tried to calm her so Papyrus can get down but she either couldn't hear or didn't want to listen.

Being held back you couldn't fight it. But when Sans got up and threw more little bones... 

You fought back against the force.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Moving very slowly the fat one was surprised and shocked.

How is a skeleton even fat anyways!?

Suddenly a knocking came in the door. Nobody paid attention attention until about a minute later the door was busted in.

" _HELLO DARLINGS~!"_

Then everything paused for a moment.

The fancy looking robot seeing all this chaos. Did a heel turn just walking back to its sleek long black and hot pink limo.

The silence was always horrible.

Nobody knew what to say or do.

"Ima just go home and stuff.... yeah got work and all...yeah.."

You slowly leaving the room all their eyes followed you.

The cute dino nerd nervously.

The tall lanky skeleton worried for their safety.

The fish wild and rowdy wanting to punch something.

The egg head skeleton glaring menacingly at her with a flash of a blue eye light.

Being the person you are you smiled and flipped the skeletons.

The blue jacket one clutching harder his fist and the scarf one looking as if he ate a lemon.

Walking in the streets there were the moon sleeping with the clouds. Feeling a breeze you put your hood up.

Making the twist and turns of the alley you saw a black kitten it meowed at you with a boned fish in its mouth.

You warily walked to you as if asking if your a threat and you'll give it food.

"Sorry kit I don't got any."

Trying to let the rugged cutie it scratched at your hand running away.

Giving a frown looking down all around near the ground with hardly no sound but the pound of its muffled footsteps.

(Sorry I'm sleepy and I had to rhyme)

You walked away from the alley.

But the small black furred mammal started to follow you.

Make jumps over fences and cross walking streets. You were finally home. Holding your keys to open it. You were about to walk inside when the kitten went past your legs to your home.

"Darn lil kit followed me... better give it some food then..."

The cat curling by your pillow on the ground.

You went to your kitchen looking for food to feed it.

Wasn't much for the lil cat but you managed to find some fish strips. Heating them up in the microwave. You set them on a napkin near the black thing.

The cat quickly pouncing on the meal began to tear at it as if it hadn't ate in days.

That was most likely the case.

Trying to let the kitten again. It flinched but soon began eating again as you pet it.

"Your the best thing out of today... well night lil kit you can stay here tonight but tommorow I gotta decide what to do with you."

It only gave a cute little meow.

Sighing you took off your boots and hair band. Thus your hair came like a wave in the ocean.

Doing the leap of faith onto your bed. You turned and wrapped the blackest around yourself curling into a ball.

"Stupid Skeletons..."

You mumbled before sleeping.

That night you dreamt of normal fish with human arms and horse legs.

(Our monster folks...)

Sans pov?

With the metal trash can gone Undyne put the couch down. 

Papyrus being the cool dude he was jumped off doing a front flip.

" **NYEH HEH HEH UNDYNE IM AFRAID I MUST GO FOR IT IS LATE YOU SEE!"**

Undyne giving him a noogie.

" **DONT NOOGIE THE SKELETON!"**

"FUFUFUFU OKAY BUT COME AGAIN NEXT TIME FOR TRAINING OKAY PAPYRUS!"

**"OF COURSE UNDYNE!"**

Bro sighed in relieve to be free of her he teleported Papyrus home.

Immediately he ran to his room dressing in his spaghetti pajamas to get ready for bed.

He made the clothes himself.

He's so cool...

Sans was passed about the stupid human. She's going to hurt Papyrus! Oh she's going to pay he can't read her soul. So she was a dangerous enigma to him. 

Why is Alphys friends with that demon? 

And why was she there in the house with-?!"

" **SANS! I AM READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF FLUFFY BUNNY PLEASE!"**

"heh sure bro give me a sec!"

Upon the surface there were more books to the fluffy bunny and Papyrus loved every one of them.

Grabbing the book he was going to his bros room.

"Don't worry bro I'll protect you this time..."

(Bonus pov!)

What the hell was that massacre!

Mettaton walking back to his limo. Sat in the back taking a smooth drink of some strong oil.

"Where do you want to go sir..." The orange cat said dying in the inside.

"Take me.... where I'm needed Burgerpants."

"For the last time. That's not a place!"

"Finnneeee take me to the mall I need to check on some good prices I saw the other day."

The miserable cat groaning as Mettaton raised his window up. 

Focussed on driving. At least he's acting now but he's only a side character who doesnt get paid much so he still needed this job.

"I wish I can diddly darn slip and snap my neck. Or do that to Mettaton..."

The window lowering.

"Did you SAY something Burgerpants?"

"N-No Sir!"

"Yeah that's what I thought..."

 The window closing with one last line.

"Please kill me...."

:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this instead of doing work in class. ;w;
> 
> And I'm so tired...


	10. Sans threatens you :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You woke up fed your new cat you guess and suddenly there's a skeleton at your door instead of surprise of why he's here you think how's he here. You shared a drink with said skeleton then he threatens you. Thanking you for the drink he freaking teleported. You stunned in silence left the house with your new cat because they can't live off fish sticks forever the later you meet the fish lady and her frind papyrus he was getting food for a rock. Undyne is grossed out by your choice of food. Fish hates cats as much as they love them. You learn this for the future. Making your brilliant escape from their clutches you run home once again but this time not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want you can throw some ideas... ;-; plz 
> 
> Got questions I can answer!
> 
> Happy early almost Halloween X3

Another day you woke up.

You wondered if it's going to be a horrible day, a Bad day, or a okay day.

It's never a Great day.

Not even decently dressed yet you got up to eat some cereal. 

You were so tired and you have school and work tommorow.

SIGH

A meow interrupted your dying moans.

"Oh right I guess my new cat."

Finishing the rest of your bowl quickly you got some more fish sticks.

It was already the last of it. Geez you needed to hunt for food.

Placing the food on a plastic container because there wasn't much else to place the food on.  

The small black kitten sniffing it began to eat the fish food once more.

As it was eating you needed to get dressed but that's when a knock interrupted your door.

Still tired you knew you had to be prepared in case of a break in. 

Holding the wooden bat you keep by the door. You were ready in case they decided to fight.

Preparing to open the door you were about to twist the knob when suddenly.

"Oh hey kid-FUUU-"

Swinging your bat with all your might and because of your quick reflexes. You found that after you swing the intruder had dodged.

But you also noticed it was the fat one.

"How The Fuqk Your Here?!"

You yelled out angrily, how was someone able to go to your house so easily unless you didn't lock up correctly? 

No you were always careful.

"Shit kid damn give me a second you have this skeleton a nonexistent heart attack... Damn."

Give the skeleton a minute of his not his once and only death experience.

"Shit so anyway... before you so rudely attacked me-"

"You Were In My House That's Defense."

"Damn crazy humans, anyway I just... shortcutted here?"

Offering it hesitantly. And shrugging.

"Bullshit how did you get in?"

"I think humans call them telly ports?"

"...Teleport..."

"Yeah um shouldn't you dress up kid I'll wait..."

Looking at your appearance you wore a pair of boxers and a long Zelda Twilight Princess T shirt. It practically looked like you were naked.

"Just Watch My Cat Ass."

"Actually I'm a skeleton-"

"Ass, Skeleton, Whale I Don't Freaking Care."

Leaving the skeleton you dressed to better clothes. 

Putting on a tank top with a jacket.

You then wore some jeans and socks to wear your sneakers.

Stepping out you saw him sleeping on the couch while the kit kept scratching him weakly.

Holding the angry cat off him.

"Good kitty."

Scratching the head of the little guy as he purrs the cat ran under the table to do cat things you guess.

"Sorry I'm not a 'kitty' either."

That's when you calmly got a got of water as he watched curiously. And proceeded to dump it over him.

"Sorry It Was A Accident."

"Undyne has better manners than you."

He never failed to piss you off.

Sighing deeply.

"Want some tea?"

"Sure is it golden flower?"

"No just chamomile and cinnamon tea."

"Oh... that sucks..."

Your eye twitched.

Sitting at the table calming yourself while the skeleton sat on the wet couch.

Both quiet the tea was ready.

Hearing the whistle the skeleton sat at the table even though he was wet.

You can safely say you don't like him at all.

Serving him the clean cup because you weren't that mean and rude.

He took it and began to drink even though it was still boiling.

Does he not feel temperature or something?

"Hey it's actually good."

He commented.

"OF Course Its Made By Me!"

You waited a bit before drinking some of the tea.

It was quite again.

He spoke.

"From what I can see... Your a rude, cocky, mean, and dirty human.-"

"FUCK YOU-"

"Please let me finish."

When you nodded he continued.

"But I also see where you come from this horrible street full of racist assholes and theres gangs everywhere. Hell walking here a while I almost got robbed the first 5 minutes entering this part of the city by a kid. I see you fight a lot judging from the wraps on your arms. I feel so sorry that-"

"I don't want YouR FUCKING SYMPATHY. YOU DONT KNOW WHERE I CAME FROM WHAT I HAD TO DO. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE?!-"

"LeT Me FinIsH.... You don't like my brother or me very much. I don't know what he did to make you NOT LIKE him because he's the best, most innocent brother I have. He means the world to me... But I don't know why he wants to hang out with you. So I'll say this once....

_**HUrT My BRoTheR AnD I WilL GIvE YoU A BAD TIME, I WilL END YOU."** _

That's when you laughed.

He looked at you with a weirded out expression.

"Never had that before..."

You quickly stop.

"You Come To MY HOME, You Annoy Me With Your Smartass Answers, You Wet My Floors And Table, And You Threaten ME..."

He was going to speak but you continued.

"YOU DARE THREATEN ME WELL BUDDY I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU. YOUR NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT I BEEN THROUGH. I BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH WORST THINGS. IF THAT'S YOUR LAME LINE THEN I HEARD WORST AND I FOUGHT BIGGER PEOPLE THAN YOU. YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME. WELL I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO OR SAY BECAUSE YOUR OPINION NEVER MANNERED. I HATE YOU. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Finishing your speech the skeleton was in shock. Maybe someone finally tripped him down a peg. 

The skeleton looking conflicted for a second as emotions passed his skull.

Shock, anger, sadness, and an understanding?

Right before your eyes before you can see more he teleported.

So he really did teleport.

Good riddance, You just hoped he didn't return. You felt it was likely he'll never come back due to our talk though.

Grabbing your wallet and phone. You left the house unable to stand in its intensity for now needing air you went to walked to the store.

The kit noticing you were leaving or the door was open left outside.

It didn't leave or run off it simply followed you again not even meowing once.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I lied about the other half that's for next chapter because I'm about to Falk asleep from being too tired. Please point out mistakes I do most of writing late at night when I have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS GONNA KICK ASS! ):3


	11. Part 2 of last chapter Back from Hiatus... kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see a ferocious battle against a fish and a small kitty and you see a tall skeleton trying to hug you but you make a brilliant escape to THEN go home with food. But wait.....
> 
>  
> 
> Well shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it been forever I should be studying because of FINALS and all but I doing this instead and ANYWAY so this story I will do a thundered Christmas story and yes it will be part of the story. So feel free to send angry COMMENT to get my butt to do it.

At the store I'm just gonna say a cheap one like the 99¢ one.

* * *

 

You don't think kits are allowed but you walk inside anyway.

The kits looks very nervous but you pay no mind in your anger.

Grabbing necessary food items like milk, bread, peanut butter, cereal, you were about to get some fish when you saw them.

On the next aisle easily seen with the short shelves you saw Undyne and Papyrus.

They were buying all the cheap spaghetti noodles.

FUCK...

The kit smelling something else good followed the scent with it's small but SUPER effective nose.

You were about to reach the cat but it was already moving.

DOUBLE FUCK...

Just then a enraged tell came from the store.

"WHO'S FUCKING CAT IS THIS!"

Trying to shake it off her legs it doesn't move an inch.

Good kitten but unfortunately your not mine anymore. 

"WHO THE DAMN CAT'S OWNER!?"

I have a cat? What cat. Trying to secretly move away. With all the items including cat food.

" **HUMAN**!"

Maybe he means a different one?

 Turning your head he waved excitedly at you trying to get your attention.

"HEY PUNK GET OVER HERE-ARGH!"

The kit scratched and bit her hard.

You kinda wanted to watch what will eventually happen but you also not want to interact with skeletor.

**"NAME! OVER HERE!"**

"No.."

" **WHAT WAS THAT HUMAN?"**

"Damn It! My name is Name!"

**"BUT HUMAN NAME!-"**

You threw fish flakes on the monsters.

With Undyne still struggling with the kit it was now attacking Papyrus because he smelt like fish now.

**"NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"**

With that you smiled and had enough time to cash your items.

But unfortunately during that time while the kit now got Papyrus.

"DAMN HUMAN!"

With a brilliant reply.

"Damn Fish!"

Embedded by your feet was a blue glowing spear you kinda wanted to touch it but you soon had to move because more spears headed your way.

"NO ONE BULLIES MY SKELETON FRIEND BUT ME!"

Quickly tying your food in a bag to your bag. You started to Sprint across the street. Going to find a alley way to hide or get home from.

You knew you were a very fast person so it was surprising when she was catching up slightly.

Pffft you only needed to go faster! But stupidly you tripped on a white dog.

"What The Hell!"

"DAMN SHIT YOUR FAST BUT YOU CAN NEVER OUTRUN JUSTICE STUPID-ARGHHH AGAIN!"

The cat apparently done with Papyrus who from far away you can tell he'a crawling towards you. 

At the last second the kit attacked Undyne in the face as she fell to more of the small cat's scratched.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

**"DON'T WORRY UNDYNE I'LL... CATCH UP SOON... NYEH..."**

With that you thanked the kit who paid no mind to you busy at the moment.

You jogged home whistling just to get Undyne a little more passed.

At home you searched the house for any intruders they was nothing until you looked in your only guest room. 

In the room was a stupid barely legal boy and you knew that boy.

"You Stupid Brother!"

Startled from the sudden wake up call he jumped and hit his head on the heavy lamp. Causing him to pass out again.

You sighed as you picked him up to the bed again and headed off to the bathroom to get the medical supplies again.

(So Basically your brother is 18 dropped out of college and he wAnted to be a construction worker. But the problem is he has such bad luck at staying in one piece for any amount of time. So really he's always prone to get hurt one way or another. My brother folks. Irl he's 11.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Halloween and Thanksgiving but also happy early Christmas OR Hanaka or just have a nice month really. :)


	12. Alphy's Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will make her new OTP happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T UPDATE MUCH AND SAYING THIS MAY NOT UPDATE EVEN LONGER THAN WHAT I USUALLY DO CAUSE IM NOT GOING TO HAVE INTERNET FOR QUITE A WHILE SO YEAH... ENJOY THIS I HOPE

 Getting ready for school sucked this morning.

Making breakfast the morning for you and your younger brother.

Only 3 months younger.

Just this morning waking up.

He banged his head again.

Cut his hand with a knife.

Stubbed his toe in the wall.

And stabbed his foot under his chair.

By then you were tired of helping him wrap his wounds so you just gave him the med kit.

"Thanks sis for letting hang. The new place wouldn't hire me because I got hurt too much and they would have to pay. So I got money for a while."

"Yeah, yeah look please just watch tv so ya don't kill yourself." 

"Okay okay but I need to call someone for a new gig they were going to evict me bastards. So I need to grab my stuff."

"Sigh fine just put it in the guest room like you always do."

"Gotcha! Thanks again by the way for the hospitality."

"Shut up and leave for your stuff."

You didnt have a car but he did and he drove it here.

People knew you were here so they didn't dare touch it.

But it was also a newer model with security and alarms so you weren't too surprised.

Taking his car he saved you the walk to school.

"Later sis!"

You waved.

He was always so stupidly Optimistic.

You wished you were.

Heading to school you went about your day but strangely you didn't see Papyrus or Alphys.

And now that you look around no monsters either.

Is there something going on?

You texted Alphys....

StreetFighterGurl: Alphy you there?

No answer.

You called to.

It rung.

You thought it picked up but.

" H-Hi it's Alphys well uh of course I mean who else... Not to imply you don't know who your talking too but uh sorry a-anyway uh I can't answer I'm probably busy or something so leave a message! Please don't be mad..."

The recorded audio ended.

Now you were really worried.

But you can't miss school again...

Reluctant you went to school.

As Soon as it was over you ran to Alphys's home.

Running to her house it looked empty except for a note on her door.

*HEY IF YOUR READING THIS...

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

GET OUT OF HERE IF I DONT KNOW YOU!

AND IF I DO...

SAME THING CAUSE ME AND MY GIRL ARE SOMEWHERE ELSE!

SO SCRAM!

Behind that note...

*Sorry Undyne's uh a little mad because of something yesterday she won't tell me...

But we're cerebrating another year on the surface!

We aren't home because of that.

So if you want you could join and I know its probably someone I know reading this because if it wasn't my house alarm will beep at a 5 mile radius.

We aren't far so Undyne would hear.

So come join us! 

If you want to of course...

Under that note was another note and you took a picture of it I. Your phone.

Sticking the 3 notes back to the large door.

You didn't notice before but there were cameras everywhere.

You felt pryed into.

You saw to tiny cameras on the notes.

You walked away without turning.

Leaving the creepy place.

You followed the address.

You looked on your own for a while.

Until you realized GPS was a thing that was invented.

Using it the house you were looking for was only a few blocks down.

You facepalmed.

The neighborhood looked rich and new looking around.

You envied those who lived there.

Your phone alerted you that you were there.

It was the biggest house on the block.

Scratch that.

You mean a fucking mansion.

Passing the opened gates with balloons.

Through the beautifully taken care of garden.

Stepping on the elegant shaded porch.

Slowly you raised a hand to hesitantly knock.

Faintly you heard noise inside.

You knocked harder.

The knob turned jiggling a little.

And behind the door was.

THE MOTHER SUCKING MONSTER KING.

You stared in shock.

He didnt instead a face of memory.

He remembered you.

"Hello child you are from Muffets are you not?"

You nodded dumbly.

"Very well come in come in! You are welcomed."

Gently ushered in the home.

All monsters stared at you at once.

Seeing a few you know.

Papyrus waved.

Undyne gave a sharp mean sneer.

And Alphys smiled giving me a smug face?

You knew it was going to be a bad day since the morning.. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good yeah ima just walk away now...


End file.
